


Beat

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: tvdramaland, Gen, Season/Series 03, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith just moves to the beat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TDL comment fic challenge, with the character "Faith Lehane"

Faith rocked backwards into the stranger there, not knowing and not caring who he was. The music, the beat, was all that mattered. The hard rock music pounded through her blood, pumping her up for the night ahead. The dance partners themselves were inconsequential in the wake of the beat.

Just a means to an end.

She would get all hot and bothered on the dance floor, then sneak out the back and take care of the local nest she had discovered earlier. Once they were nothing but dust, she could slip back into the club and grind her way through the dance floor until she found someone worth taking to bed.

The beat thrummed through her as she slipped away, the blood pounding through her picking it up as she stalked down the alley. The beat was all that mattered, all that she needed.


End file.
